


cafe mocha please

by StickyBarb



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: F/F, Self-Indulgent, stan talent stan CLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickyBarb/pseuds/StickyBarb
Summary: Yeeun meets her first love, Elkie, at a coffee shop.





	cafe mocha please

Yeeun didn’t believe in love at first sight.

Well, it wasn’t like she didn’t believe in it… It was just such a _painfully_ shallow fantasy to wallow in. Logically, falling in love with someone immediately upon laying your eyes on them is shallow, isn’t it? And Jang Yeeun went to great lengths to not seem like an ordinary, _shallow_ girl. She dressed in the best clothes she could afford, went for dance classes to keep in shape (and also so she could show off at the club, though she would never admit it), and always set her Spotify to _Discover_ so she could lord her superior tastes in obscure music over all her friends. All in all, Yeeun thought herself a cultured enough person that a plain-Jane fantasy like ‘love at first sight’ could _never_ happen to her.

With that in mind, she exited the movie theater, her lips pressed together into a thin line. She stepped out of the way of the stream of other moviegoers walking out, ignoring their chatter, and slid her phone out of her purse.

Cafe Mocha Please _is a cliche-ridden romance movie that appeals to the female fantasy,_ she typed. That would be a good opening line for her review of the movie, for her movie blog. Satisfied that she had caught that thread of thought for future use, she walked off, scenes from the movie still replaying in her mind.

Deep down, Yeeun thought the movie wasn’t that bad. But being the patrician she was, she would have to be extra critical of every little detail – especially since the movie was so popular, and any sort of negative review would attract a lot of attention. She managed to convince herself that while her heart had fluttered during some scenes, it was _merely_ due to her lingering childish dreams, and the movie had completely and utterly failed to connect with her _mature adult self._

The movie had completely and utterly succeeded at making her crave some coffee, though.

It was 6pm, too early for dinner yet too late for tea, so a single cup of coffee would have to do. Naturally, being the purveyor of high quality coffee she was, there was only one cafe in town that suited her palate – and luckily for her, it wasn’t too far away.

Her phone buzzed with a notification, reminding her that she had a dinner date with Sorn at 7. Yeeun supposed she would just hang around in the cafe for a while, work on her movie review, and then post it out before she left for her dinner date.

The cafe was the Korean branch of some obscure Chinese franchise. The shop was small and tucked away, meaning there weren’t usually many customers, and today seemed no different. Yeeun stepped through the sliding glass doors, greeted by a jingling chime as she entered. Glancing around, she smiled – not a single customer in sight. She came by often, and days where no one was around were few and far between; she loved the feeling of being alone in a cafe, enjoying a cup of coffee, listening to calming music and taking in the ambiance…

As she looked around, her gaze fell upon the counter, and the girl currently behind it.

Yeeun felt her heart spin, her face heat up, and palms go just a little sweaty. There she was, the picture of perfection, her favorite piece scenery in the cafe, the angel she had fallen in love at first sight with (but would never admit to anyone alive, not even herself), the Chinese girl who worked the counter. Her dark brown hair was swept neatly to one side, over her ear, and _how did she pull off the uniform and apron combo so well?_

Yeeun walked up with all the confidence she could muster. Having that girl in front of her gave her tunnel vision, and she had done some _really_ clumsy things when she was around, previously... She was determined not to mess up this time.

The girl looked up from behind the counter as she approached, giving her a bright smile. Their eyes met, and Yeeun resisted the urge to look away as her soft brown eyes seemed to burn through whatever confidence she had managed to scrounge up. She hoped her face wasn’t exploding into flames right now, because it certainly felt like it was.

“Welcome! Can I help you?” The girl greeted cheerfully. When she was talking, her lips parted to reveal rows of perfectly sparkling white teeth, and Yeeun felt a strange sensation fluttering in her gut. Yeeun cleared her throat, determined not to make a fool of herself like the last time, when they met for the first time...

“Uh… I’ll have the usual.” Yeeun hoped she sounded more confident than she felt. _God! Jang Yeeun! Get it together!_

The girl behind the counter gave her a confused expression as she tried to recall what this customer usually ordered. Yeeun felt the tips of her ears go warm. _I’ve been coming here for months! I know you’re a new hire, but_ surely _you remember me, especially after_ _the last time_ _I…_

“Ah~” The Chinese girl’s face lit up with a smile when she realized. Yeeun felt like she would melt into a puddle at the spot. How were all of her expressions so painfully perfect? Was she an angel reborn? ( _Ugh. How cliché._ ) Giggling, she said, “You are the girl that spilled her coffee over my boss.”

The memory of that incident made Yeeun want to dig a very deep hole and hide inside it. She almost wished the girl had forgotten, but on the bright side, at least this gorgeous foreign girl remembered who she was. Yeeun nodded as the girl giggled, and mustering every ounce of shamelessness in her body, managed to stammer out a reply. “Y-Yes. That was me.” Yeeun forgave the girl for laughing at her embarrassment because she was a new employee and because her slightly awkward pronunciation gave away that she had not been in Korea for a very long time and most _definitely_ not because she was super pretty and made Yeeun feel like an elementary schoolkid watching their crush from the window again.

The Chinese girl grinned. If she had any reservations about joking with customers, she definitely didn’t seem to care at the moment. “It is okay. He is in the back, if you want to apologize again-”

“No!” Yeeun exclaimed, a little louder than she had intended. Clearing her throat again to steady herself, she added, “N-No. That’s alright. Can I have my coffee?”

The girl behind the counter held a hand to her mouth to contain her giggling. “Okay. I am sorry, but I do not remember exactly what order you had the last time was. Could you please tell me your order?” She chuckled a bit. “I am sorry.”

Yeeun’s brain scrambled for the answer. “Uh, a mocha – large – please. No whipped cream. Extra chocolate syrup. That’s it.” At least she was still capable of ordering coffee. She almost sighed in relief.

The Chinese girl nodded. As she keyed in the order into what appeared to be her phone, Yeeun noticed for the first time a name tag reading _Elkie_ in large Korean letters _._ That name tag wasn’t there previously, she noted. _Finally, a name to put to the (gorgeous, beautiful, perfect) face._

Elkie looked up after punching in the order, still smiling. “May I have your name?” she asked.

“Y-Yeeun. Jang Yeeun.”

The Chinese girl’s mouth opened wide for a brief moment as she seemed to ponder the name for a moment, before her smile returned. “It is a nice name!” she said cheerfully.

Yeeun laughed nervously in reply. “Thanks. My mother gave me the name.” Later that night, Yeeun would berate herself before bed for giving such pointless personal information to a near-complete stranger, but for now, the fact that the foreign beauty had asked her name sent her into a daze.

Elkie’s mouth went into an ‘o’ shape for a moment, seemingly unsure how to respobnd, before returning to her usual smile. “Nice to meet you, Miss Jang.” She extended her hand for a handshake. “My name is Tingyan, but my nickname is Elkie.”

“Uh… _Nihao,_ Miss Elkie.” She took her hand and shook it, marveling at how smooth her skin was and how soft her hand was to the touch.

Elkie laughed. The girl seemed to laugh at everything. Yeeun found herself smiling in return, despite how embarrassed she felt. She hoped she hadn’t messed up such a simple Chinese phrase. Elkie picked up the receipt, giving it a once-over to make sure the order was correct, and handed it to her over the counter. “Okay, is there anything else you need?” She looked at Yeeun expectantly.

Yeeun blinked. _This is my chance! Ask for her phone number!_ She bit her lip, summoning forth whatever courage she had left. “...Number!”

Elkie looked confused. “Huh?” she blurted out. The syllable sounded distinctly foreign.

Yeeun bit her lip again, before repeating. She didn’t want to repeat it, it was _embarrassing_... “Number! ...Please!” She repeated, hoping she didn’t sound too creepy or anything. _God, I am so creepy and desperate, aren’t I?_

The Chinese girl’s brow creased, trying to understand her meaning, before her face brightened with realization. “Ah~!” she exclaimed, seeming excited to have understood. Yeeun released a breath she didn’t know she was holding in relief. _Mission success!_ She resisted the urge to start jumping for joy as Elkie reached for the receipt, picking up a pen and scribbling something out on the paper.

“Here,” Elkie smiled as she handed the paper over the counter. “This is the wi-fi password!”

Yeeun could only hang her head in shame as she paid for her coffee, walking away to a table obscured by a pillar, and sitting down. She was too embarrassed by her failures to even meet Elkie’s eyes, hiding behind the cover of the pillar.

_I can never come back to this cafe,_ she thought miserably.

If Sorn found out about this, there would be no end of teasing. Even so, Yeeun resolved to pick up some Chinese phrases from her Thai roommate.

_...next time,_ she reassured herself with a grim sort of determination. _I’ll get her number next time!_


End file.
